Gotta have Faith
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: Fuffy smut. I noticed that there was a shortage of straight on, Buffy smut, with only a little lead up. Short, PWP, One-shot,Tags to Bad Girls, but no spoilers. This deals with femmeslash, so don't read if you're not into that.


Author's Notes: Hey, uh, I am still working on my other story, if anyone's following this, I've just been having issues making the words work to where my mind wants to go. If only we had a "Mental Picture to Story" converter, then life would be great. Anyways, this is a break from my tireless work with NCIS. I recently got a hold on some of the seasons of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, so I decided to write a story about it. Also, nobody laugh at the David Bowie reference.

Warnings: Deals with graphic sex. And by graphic, I mean it's pretty hot. Girl on girl, so stop reading now if that offends you. I really don't like offending people.

Enjoy.

IIIIIIIIII

"It was intense." Buffy said, retelling the event from the previous night to her friends Willow and Xander, "It was like I just let go and became this force. I just didn't care anymore."

"Yeah, I know what that's like..." Willow said, trying to add to the very one-sided conversation.

"I don't think you can! It's kinda of a slayer thing." Buffy said, cutting Willow off, "I don't even think I'm explaining it well."

Mrs. Taggart placed the testing booklet on Buffy's desk, but Buffy paid her no mind and continued her conversation.

"You're explaining it a lot." Xander said, extremely uncomfortable with not only Buffy's disregard for the testing by talking, but more with the topic.

"All right. You have one period to fill out your test booklets. Periodic charts are located on the back. You're on the honor system, so remember, no talking." Mrs. Taggart said evenly.

Buffy turned around to pay attention to the teacher until her back was turned, then spun around on her stool to talk.

"You see, the thing was. Faith knew I didn't even want to go down there." Buffy said, her emotions welling up from the adventure she and the girl she felt oddly close to in her words.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Taggart interrupted; bringing Buffy to face the front of the room again.

"Ms. Summers?" Mrs. Taggart prompted. Buffy brought her fingers to her lips and made a zip-it-lock-it kind of gesture to the teacher.

"You have one hour." the teacher concluded, exiting the room, possibly for paper or coffee.

Once again, Buffy turned around to her friends and spoke, "Ok. So, the best part was-"

"Buffy. Test? You know. Remember?" Willow said, concerned for ever moment she lost on her testing, "The thing you didn't come over to study for."

"Right." Buffy said, not catching the slightest hint at Willow's dislike for Buffy's choice of evening activities, or, more importantly, the company she spent those evening activities with.

Buffy then turned to Xander and resumed, " Okay, so we're down there, in the sewers, and Faith's got 3 of them on her at once-"

"Hey. Whoa!" Xander said, "Can we resume Buffy's 'Ode to Faith' later, like when I'm not actively multiple choicing?"

"How come your eye twitches every time I say Faith's name?" Buffy said, her astute Slayer senses picking up his unease.

"What?" Xander said in faux-confusion, "No. It doesn't."

Buffy leaned in slightly to gauge Xander's reaction, "Faith."

Xander's eye twitched and he quickly smacked his hand over that side of his face.

"Cut it out. We've got a test to take, and I'm highly caffeinated and I'm trying to concentrate. Some of us actually care about school, you know."

Buffy turned around and opened her test. Moments later, Faith opened the window next to Buffy's seat in the classroom.

"Hey, girlfriend. Bad time?" Faith said. Her gum popped as she chewed it and ducked under the open window to the closed one next to it. Faith wiped one of the panes with her sleeve then exhaled onto it, causing the window to fog up. Faith drew a heart in the condensation then a quick line for a stake in that heart. She looked at Buffy and raised her eyebrows with a mischievous grin.

Buffy looked at her test, back at her friends, the got up off her stool.

"No. Sh-she can't" Willow stuttered, "Y-you can't! Can you?"

Buffy climbed out the window and Faith shut it, leaving a confused Willow.

"Why are they like that? Faith has made Buffy so... So bad." Willow pouted.

"She called her... Girlfriend." Xander said thoughtfully, but in a low whisper.

"It can't mean much, right? They can't be that close." Willow whispered back, unwilling to accept Buffy's friendliness towards Faith

"Yeah…" Xander put his pencil to his lip thoughtfully.

IIIIIIIIII

"Come on, B." Faith said breathily, leering down at Buffy's body.

"Oh god, Faith." Buffy whimpered.

Their bodies were naked and sweaty, pressing into each other, their eyes heavy with lust. Faith straddled Buffy, obviously in control of the situation. Buffy's fingers were curled, gripping the sheets while Faith traced patterns on Buffy's shoulders, and breathed across her neck. Buffy didn't seem to have much self-control.

"Faith..." Buffy groaned throatily.

Faith pressed her lips against Buffy's. She bite down on Buffy's lower lip, pulling it out slightly before letting go and entering back into the fierce kiss. It was the hottest thing anyone had ever seen, though nobody was around to see it. The spark was almost explosive. Faith broke the kiss, instead pressing her lips against Buffy's jaw line, slipping down towards her ear.

"I know you want it rough." Faith whispered in Buffy's ear. She raked her hips against Buffy's. Buffy moaned in response. Faith loved teasing Buffy almost as much as the sex itself.

"I know you like it." Faith whispered in a husky voice.

Faith's finger's slipped down between their bodies, kissing along Buffy's neck. Her fingernails scraped along Buffy's tight stomach and down to her hips.

"Come on, B. Admit it, you like being touched by a girl" Faith teased as she toyed with the lips to Buffy's entrance.

"Faith..." Buffy whined.

"Yeah, B?" Faith replied.

"Please..." Buffy groaned.

"I'm not usually one to take things slow, B. But, it's gettin' me juiced watchin' you beg." She said.

"Faith!" Buffy grunted.

"All right." Faith said with a grin as she slipped her finger into Buffy's slick folds, sliding around inside of the most sensitive part of Buffy. Buffy moaned and curled her fingers further into the sheets. Already slathered in sweat, Faith pressed her fingers into Buffy.

"Faitthh..." Buffy moaned, arching her back upward.

"God, B." Faith groaned, grinding her hips as she slid her fingers in and out of Buffy. Their bodies rocking in erotic movements, moans and groans and names filled the room. Faith's fingers slick inside of the blonde slayer, nothing slowing down.

"Faith!" Buffy moaned.

"Buffy!" Faith moaned.

"Xander!" Willow hissed.

Xander dropped the pencil from his lip and turned to Willow with a jump.

"Xander! You've been day-dreaming for the past 10 minutes, we have a test to take." Willow whispered.

"Sorry, I must've spaced. Glad I've got you, Will." Xander said with a low, nervous chuckle.

"Whatever you were thinking about must have been interesting." Willow said, turning back to her test.

"Oh yeah, it was..." He said quietly as he opened his test booklet.

IIIIIIIIII

Feedback is welcome, but not neccessary, just happy you read this.


End file.
